Starfire's Melody
by Swallowing.RaInDrOpS
Summary: Rob/Star oneshot. Robin has a typical nightmare about the team, Star has one about her life before the team. They both meet up in the kitchen and Star shows a whole new perspective of herself.


**Starfire's **_**Melody**_

_**Disclaimer: Must i say it...(mommy nods yes) fine..I don't own Star or Rob (Cy, Rae, or BB)**_

_--_

It was a beautiful night over Jump City. Glistening stars plastered over a midnight painting and abstract clouds swirved over over a half moon.

A giant T that hosted the famous Teen Titans was quiet abnormal to its usual havoc of breakfast fights, alarm blarring for the city's safety, and a ticked of empath female teen chasing a green animal out of the house with black tendrils.

Tonight however, all was peaceful except for the shakings of one male member and the squirmings and incoherent mumblings of another female member.

Starfire and Robin, the cutest couple in Jump City even if they didn't know it. Their teamwork knew no bounds as well as their frendship, and adoration for eachother.

But this time the partners could not reach eachother, for they were caught in a nightmare they desperately tried to escape before the ends.

_--__**Robin's Nightmare**__--_

_" Stop!"_

_The Boy Wonder stared helpless as his team members were torchered one by one. Raven was stuck in a cold world, slowly losing sanity with no friends as she tried to defeat her father. Beastboy was being experimented on painfully, being used for animal testing and being abused for each time he did not follow orders. Cyborg was reliving his accident from man to mandroid over and over again, each time more grusome._

_And Starfire..._

_Starfire was the cause of it all. The sweet, caring, happy Star he'd grown to love, wore a maniacle smile and lifeless eyes as she sat in a chair afew feet from Robin, holding a buttton in her hand and pressing it each time the torcher was not painful enough._

_" Starfire...please.."_

_She turned with an evil glare._

_" Aww do my ears decieve me, or is the 'all powerful Boy Wonder' begging for mercy?"_

_Starfire stood up and struck him across the face with her glowing fist. Robin spit up more blood on his tattered clothes and turned back to her with a peeling mask. Starfire smiled, obviously pleased with her work and walked into the darkness._

_"Starfi-"_

_Suddenly three laughs of pure evil erupted like volcanoes into his ears._

_"-re.."_

_Slade and the Joker appeared from the sheet of black, each putting a hand on a laughing Starfire's shoulder._

_" Well Done Apprentice."_

_The crimals harmonized, the three of them making a sick melody of evil laughters towards their accomplishments. And at the broken wings of a robin._

_--_

" Ahh!"

Robin awoke with a gasp, holding a pajama sleeve to his open eyes wiping away even the slightest hints of tears underneath his mask.

He got up leaving his room and made his way to the roof, passing the alien girl's room without hearing any of the babbling that persisted silently.

--_**Starfire's Nightmare**_--

_'' Help me...''_

_Koriand'r whispered as the vile, disgusting Gordainians probbed her body, leaving no regions untouched. Even unconcious the cold scales and roamings made her shed tears._

_Beside the young women in the next room the violent Tamaranian words of one's older sister, Komand'r , could be heard being silenced by a terrible shredding shock and a thump on to a cold metal floor._

_" NekawA eht Troq."_

_A cruel garble in Gordainian language fell on Koriand'r's ears, translated in, ' Awaken the Nothing.'_

_An awsome charge of electricity drained into her side, forcing her to open her dull, glassy grey eyes, drained of all emerald glow and signs of any happiness ,and scream out in agony._

_" Koriand'r! oD ton wohs yna noitome!" or ' Do not show any emotion'. Koriand'r cried anyways, not from the pain from open wounds cleaned with burning toxins, but the Gordainian trashed language they were forced to speak and understand in order to earase any Tamarainian joy they'd once felt._

_A Gordainian walked out of the room, but not out of earshot._

_" tahT Troq si ot ysion, teiuq ti ecno dna rof LLA!"_

_Koriand'r tore her eyes open and squirmed painfully._

_" KOMAND'R!"_

_One of the creatures' in the room grabbed her by her throat, causing Koriand'r to pass out due to the lack of energy, but not before she heard her sister's words in the language of their homelands._

_" Hex tha ru' modka..keck zingtha' RA!" _

_And a quick zap of electricity._

_--_

" No!!"

Starfire awoke making no attempts to wipe the old tears flowing down her face. Making quiet sobs, she removed the covers off of her and grabbed her right arm in attempts of some sort of cure for the vunerability she felt. Starfire slipped out of her room and walked towards the roof, the purple socks sweeping against the floor.

--**On The Roof**--

Robin jumped slightly at the the sound of crying.

"Star?''

He turned in shock as the love of his life stood feet away from him, her knees wobbled and her face was covered in the hidden shadows of the roof doors.

"Starfire!"

Robin ran over to her as she fell to her knees and quivered, holding her close to his chest.

" _Please.._" she whispered, her head still hung low.

" I already feel the pain of weakness..."

" Starfire..."

She sniffed and got up from his protective grasp, legs still shaking under her support. Robin stood up with her and held her once again, once his arms wrapped around her shoulders, Star let go of her sobs and let it all out, knowing she was safe from the world."

" Robin..it was awful! They were probbing me and torchering my dearest sister..."

Starfire cried. Robin took her away from his chest to look at her fast with neither saddness nor pity, but reassurence.

" It was just nightmare. Your safe now, I promise you whoever ' _they_' are they'll never harm you."

" That was what my family promised me as well.."

She whispered so Robin couldn't comprehend. Starfire finally looked up at him with glassy emeralds. He wiped the remaining tear away and smiled.

" Thank you."

Starfire smiled back, her face tinting pink as she slowly forgot the past of her ' mare of the nighttime'.

" Come friend. I can see that you have also had a mare of the night. Do you wish to discuss?"

Robin smile turned into a smirk as Starfire's happiness returned and they made their way downstairs into the Common room.

" Nah, just another flashback."

" Why does your back side continue to flash? Do you have and an illness?"

Starfire floated slightly off the ground and felt Robin's forehead. He blushed and laughed slightly as she made her way to the fridge.

" No Star. A flashback is just an old memory, some are good and some aren't."

She froze for a split second, then continued to rumage the fridge.

" I see."

Starfire pulled out a small teapot and filled a small white cup with tea. She heated slight over her small starbolt and floated back to Robin, who simply watched her.

Starfire tinted slight pink as she handed him the warm cup and felt his hand slightly brushing over her own, wishing it was on purpose.

Robin smiled as she followed him to the couch and they sat in the darkness.

" I believe it will help you sleep."

" Yea it will. Thanks Star."

She smiled and watched while Robin finished the last of tea and yawned. Stafire took the cup and flew to the sink.

Returning to see Robin trying to get comfortable on the couch. Giggling, Starfire sat and grabbed Robin's head, slowly placing it on her purple satin pajama bottoms. Robin blushed as he looked up at a smiling Starfire, looking down at him and letting loose strands of ruby silk fall from her shoulders.

" T-thanks."

Robin cleared his throat and turned straight ahead on her lap. Starfire absent mindedly stroked his hair as she thought of a way to get him to sleep. She smiled softly as a thought popped into her mind.

_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in silence_

_all alone_

_In ice and snow_

_In my dream i'm calling your name_

_You are my love..._

Robin looked up in sheer amazement as Starfire stared down at him and sang. She touched his cheek as he turned on his back.

_In your eyes_

_I search for my memory_

_lost in vain_

_so far in the scenery_

_hold me tight_

_and swear again, and again_

_we'll never be apart..._

_If you could touch my feathers_

_softly_

_I'll give you my love_

_we set sail in the darkness...of the night_

_out to the sea_

_to find me there, to find you there_

_love me now _

_if you dare..._

_kiss me sweet_

_i'm sleeping in sorrow_

_all alone_

_to see you tommorrow_

_in my dreams..i'm calling your name.._

_You Are My Love..._

_my love..._

" Starfire..."

She smiled softly.

" I know..it was not the best singing in the world.."

Robin cupped her face in his hands and brought her closer to him.

" You're right."

His lips brushed hers slightly.

" It was better. Better than anything in this world."

Starfire smiled on his lips. Her hands went to his mask and slowly lifted it up.

Sapphire's burned into her emeralds and she was finnaly able to admit it.

" You are my love..."

She spoke silently.

" And you are mine."

Robin and Starfire pressed there lips together. Starfire let go of his mask, letting it drop to the floor and took hold of his wrists. Robin deepened the kiss, as did she.

Finally, both of them feeling the one thing each ever wanted from one another..._Love_.

_**The End...**_

_**sigh . umm thanks for reading even thought its probably not that good, well I like it and the parring sooooo um byez.**_


End file.
